110715-Standing Strong
20:19:51 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:19 -- 20:20:21 GG: Miss. Aaisha. I. See. You. Are. Awake. Now.... 20:21:57 GG: I.... Have. Been. Informed. Of. Everything. That. Happened. 20:23:07 AT: hi serios!! srry for not pestering you soon :( 20:23:15 AT: yea a lot happened 20:23:18 AT: idk where your sprite went 20:23:51 GG: I. Had. Not. Even. Thought. That. My. Sprite. Would. Not. Be. Down. There.... I. Was. Not. Able. To. Survey. The. Damage. With. The. Water. Drained. Out. 20:24:59 AT: yea uh 20:25:09 AT: youre gonna have a hard time with those levels it looks like 20:25:14 AT: i didnt see any stairs or anything 20:27:08 GG: Once. Again. I. Had. Never. Thought. My. Hive. Would. Be. Above. Water. Like. It. Is. Now.... 20:27:23 GG: I. Will. Have. To. Talk. With. Miss. Fenrix. About. Adding. Ladders. In. Key. Places. 20:27:43 GG: Apparently. She. Might. Be. Able. To. Do. That. With. The. Interface. That. Allows. Her. To. See. Into. My. Hive. 20:28:35 GG: Fortunately. It. Will. Not. Be. Needed. For. A. While.... I. Am. Currently. With. The. Established. Team. On. LoPaP. 20:29:08 AT: oh thats good! hopefully shell have a better hang of the interface when you talk to her 20:29:14 AT: hows the team stuff going? 20:29:20 GG: It. Is. Going. Slow. For. The. Moment. 20:30:19 GG: We. Seem. To. Be. Meandering.... Mr. Aesona. And. Madame. Cenero. Feel. The. Main. Objective. Will. Be. To. Collect. Frogs. But. We. Are. Uncertain. What. To. Do. With. These. Frogs. 20:30:44 GG: Mr. Simons. Does. Not. Have. A. Sprite. With. A. Second. Prototyping. Yet. So. We. Do. Not. Yet. Have. A. Guide. 20:30:56 AT: i can ask merrow? 20:31:02 AT: he might know 20:31:16 AT: tho i guess i should info dump u guys about what merrow lready told me 20:31:27 GG: That. Might. Work. Though. I. Would. Imagine. A. Sprite. Linked. To. The. Planet. Would. Know. More.... 20:31:29 AT: since no one is talking to sprites yet for whatever reason 20:31:41 GG: And. What. Has. Merrow. Said? 20:32:11 AT: yea merrow said he knew a lot about what my planet has in store for me and what kind of role the game has for me, but once you start asking him things outside of it the knowledge gets kinda fuzzy 20:32:24 AT: well the important parts 20:32:46 AT: would be that skaia is really important, its the key to winning the game and we cant let it get destroyed 20:32:56 GG: Skaia? 20:33:05 AT: which is will eventually start geting destroyed because apparently the white king sucks at his job 20:33:17 AT: yea i think it was that thing floating above lorrea's planet 20:33:48 GG: Floating. Above.... Wait. Is. It. An. Annoying. Bright. Blue. Orb? 20:34:04 AT: i think so? 20:34:44 GG: Otherwise. I. Do. Not. Know. Of. Anything. Else. Floating. Above. Planets. Unless. It. Is. Specific. To. Miss. Fenrix'S. Planet. 20:35:20 AT: no she mentioned something about a blue orb and i remember seeing flashes 20:35:23 AT: of it 20:36:33 GG: Okay.... Though. What. Does. This. White. King. Have. To. Do. With. It? Is. This. Related. To. The. Black. Queen. Of. Derse? 20:36:47 AT: sorta yea 20:36:57 AT: the white king is from prospit 20:37:17 AT: prospit is defense i guess you couuld say 20:37:29 AT: but theyre destined to lose 20:37:43 AT: so when they do the black king starts the reckoning and if we dont hurry up skaia will be destroyed 20:39:02 GG: Well. I. Was. Already. Quite. Displeased. With. The. Derse. Royalty. Since. I. Recall. Someone. Saying. They. Wanted. You. Dead. Or. Contained. When. I. Was. Searching. For. Information. On. The. Haunted. Garden. So. Long. Ago. 20:39:26 AT: oh what really 20:39:34 AT: when? 20:39:59 GG: That. Was. Before. Finding.... You. Know.... 20:40:03 GG: And. You. Were. With. Vigil. 20:40:35 AT: i figured 20:40:43 GG: Apparently. The. Human. And. I. Found. Your. Tower. While. Searching. And. The. Locals. Mentioned. This. 20:41:19 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. They. Will. Think. To. Search. The. Other. Towers. For. Your. Derse. Self. Though. 20:41:29 AT: !! where is it?? do you remember? 20:41:35 AT: ... well yea but 20:41:53 AT: ive been going outside a bit when im asleep 20:41:58 AT: not far tho 20:42:09 GG: The. Haunted. Garden? You. Do. Not. Remember. From.... Your. Waking. Encounter? 20:42:45 AT: mmm was that where she was? i thought you mentioned she'd moved so i assumed it was somewhere else? 20:45:24 GG: Well. She. Did. Leave. But. I. Had. Assumed. She. Would. Have. Used. That. As. A. Base. Of. Operations. If. She. Did. Not. Have. A. Lab. Like. We. Were. Made. To. Think. Mr. Aesona. Would. Be. Kept. In. 20:46:10 AT: mm 20:46:12 GG: As. For. Where. The. Garden. Is. You. Can. See. It. From. My. Tower. Window.... Though. Why. Do. You. Want. To. Know. Right. Now? 20:46:20 AT: well 20:46:25 AT: i may need to contact vigil 20:46:32 AT: because i told him i thought she'd moved 20:46:51 AT: and i really dont want scarlet twisting this into nonsense and then i lose my arm or something 20:47:04 AT: angry vigil is not reasonable vigil 20:47:36 GG: But. Was. It. Not. Vigil. Who. Took. You. Back. From. Scarlet. And. Left. You. At. Miss. Fenrix? Does. He. Not. Know. Where. Scarlet. Is. Now? 20:47:45 AT: he does know 20:47:53 AT: but i had an agreement with him 20:48:25 AT: that if you and arch returned with a clue but couldn't find scarlet he'd take a finger only 20:48:30 AT: no clue a thumb 20:48:44 AT: arch fucked that up spetacularly 20:48:54 GG: I. Never. Did. Ask. What. Happened. To. Him. 20:49:24 AT: i am pretty sure his body has been eaten and there is a bloody spot on your floor 20:49:25 AT: srry 20:49:53 GG: I. Never. Much. Cared. For. The. Violet. Tower.... I. Was. To. Be. A. Prisoner. There. Every. Time. I. Woke. Up. On. Derse. 20:50:18 GG: Though. Admittedly. Staying. In. A. Trash. Container. Is. Not. A. Step. Up. 20:50:31 AT: no not really 20:50:43 AT: ive been wondering what my tower looks like because i have a circlet there 20:50:49 AT: either silver or white gold or something 20:50:54 AT: im wondering if i have a trident too 20:50:57 AT: but anyways 20:51:19 GG: I. Did. Not. Have. A. Glaive. So. I. Do. Not. Think. You. Have. Your. Trident. There.... 20:51:40 AT: so with all the crap going on i didnt get a chance to talk to vigil anyways and wasnt even sure if she was still in the garden 20:51:59 AT: idk if its like an heiress shtick the moon is going for i am missing a key piece then 20:53:23 GG: We. Need. To. Find. A. Way. To. Arm. Our. Derse. Selves.... If. We. Are. Suppose. To. Be. Enemies. Of. These. People. By. Our. Goal. Of. Keeping. Skaia. Safe. Then. I. Believe. We. Will. Be. Hunted. For. Soon.... 20:53:58 GG: If. Not. Already. 20:54:56 AT: probably i mean we kinda already are 20:55:09 AT: especially with vigil and scarlet 20:55:12 GG: Indeed. 20:55:52 AT: since he thought i hadnt fullfilled my end of the deal he took a finger from both me and nyarla but i pointed at that he violated the agreement since id never even talked to him again 20:55:58 AT: id rather not have him think im lying 20:56:09 AT: about scarlet moving adn thats why i didnt discuss it with him 20:56:33 GG: Of. Course.... If. I. Encounter. Him. I. Will. Try. To. Express. The. Same. Though. I. Would. Rather. I. Not.... 20:56:54 AT: i kno 20:56:57 GG: Even. If. Miss. Fenrix. Expressed. That. He. Did. Not. Act. Like. A. Beast. From. What. She. Saw.... 20:57:00 AT: encountering vigil is kinda a hazzard tho 20:57:07 AT: unless hes angry no 20:57:19 AT: hes very straight forward and willing to talk 20:57:32 AT: im kinda irritated with his mindless following of sccarlet 20:57:39 AT: "she can do no wrong" mentality :| 20:57:50 GG: ....Yes.... 20:57:56 GG: Horrible. Memories.... 20:58:19 AT: that is apparently just how he is too no mind control or whatever it is she does 20:58:32 GG: So. I. Have. Heard. Mr. Aesona. Express. 20:58:52 GG: All. In. All. Minus. His. Love. Of. Scarlet. Vigil. Seems. A. Lot. Like. Myself.... 20:59:42 AT: yea he does 20:59:58 AT: minus the worship the ground she walks on 21:00:06 AT: and by that i am referring to me 21:00:20 AT: because if i was doing this shit im p sure youd be talking to me about it 21:01:25 GG: Yes. I. Would.... Or. At. Least. Be. Concerned. On. What. Has. Happened. 21:01:37 AT: yes 21:01:50 AT: and i appreciate that 21:01:56 AT: thank you serios 21:02:31 GG: You. Are. Welcome. Miss. Aaisha.... It. Feels. Like. One. Of. The. Few. Things. I. Can. Do. With. How. The. Last. Few. Days. Have. Gone.... 21:02:44 GG: I. Have. Not. Been. Much. Of. A. Guard.... 21:02:59 AT: you had other things to worry about :) its fine 21:03:16 AT: and with the shuttle... 21:03:25 AT: well kinda hard to guard someone your not around 21:03:32 GG: This. Is. True.... 21:04:14 GG: There. Is. Something. I. Have. Been. Meaning. To. Ask. You.... Miss. Fenrix. Seemed. To. Have. Indicated. That. Some. Else. Had. Happened. Between. Your. Arrival. At. Her. Hive. And. Your. Arrival. At. Mine.... 21:04:26 GG: Something. Between. Mr. Aesona. And. Yourself. 21:04:50 GG: I. Understand. It. Would. Have. Been. While. He. Was. Under. Her. Direct. Influence.... 21:04:56 AT: oh yea 21:05:09 AT: oh 21:05:15 AT: oh i thought you were mentioning the horn thing um 21:05:15 AT: yea 21:05:23 AT: i uh 21:05:34 AT: well i uh apparently tried to use psionics on nyarla 21:05:39 AT: because thats a thing i have apparently 21:05:41 AT: and uuh 21:05:45 AT: it kinda pissed him off? 21:05:53 AT: so uh 21:05:58 AT: got a nice taste of cobalt hivemind 21:06:06 GG: .... 21:06:16 GG: I.... See.... 21:06:28 GG: I. Must. Remember..... He. Was. Under. Her. Influence.... 21:06:32 GG: .... 21:06:52 AT: yes 21:06:56 GG: .... 21:06:56 AT: please don't hurt my matesprit 21:07:03 GG: I. Will. Not. Do. So.... 21:07:18 GG: I.... Just..... 21:08:46 AT: i kno 21:08:59 AT: it bothered me too and im 21:09:04 AT: still kinda nervous about it 21:09:12 AT: that it was such an easy thing for him to do but 21:09:18 AT: i trust him 21:09:23 AT: and i asked him to help me practice!! 21:09:32 GG: As. Do. I.... And. That. Seems. Wise.... 21:10:14 GG: That. Witch. Though.... I. Just. Keep. Finding. More. And. More. And. MORE. THINGS. TO. HATE. ABOUT. HER.... 21:11:45 GG: How. Am. I. Suppose. To. Ever. Clear. My. Mind. Of. These. Things. If. These. Blasted. Twinks. Keep. Adding. On. WHY. THEY. NEED. TO. BE. MADE. TO. STEP. ON. EVERY. LIVING. MOMENT. 21:12:50 AT: i know 21:13:00 AT: but we cant do anything about it right now 21:13:17 AT: so breath, focus and work toward completeling the game 21:14:12 GG: I. Know. I. Can. Not. Do. Anything. Right. Now.... And. Yes. I. Am. Trying. To. Do. That.... Even. If. It. Feels. As. Pointless. As. Collecting. An. Endless. Supply. Of. Frogs. Right. Now. 21:14:40 GG: Milo. Had. Better. Hurry. Up. Finding. A. Suitable. Being. Or. Object. For. That. Second. Prototyping.... 21:17:56 GG: I. Do. Not. Suppose. You. Have. Any. Insight. Of. How. These. Powers. Are. Activated. In. Some. Common. Fashion? 21:18:09 AT: which powers? 21:18:21 AT: and tbh that's all we can do, maybe throw a frog in his sprite? 21:18:29 GG: The. Powers. That. Each. Of. Us. Are. Granted. I. Mean.... 21:18:43 GG: And. We. Do. Not. Know. If. We. Need. Every. Frog. 21:18:47 AT: mm no you'd have to ask your sprite 21:19:05 GG: Which. At. Best. Will. Be. At. My. Hive.... 21:19:11 AT: yea 21:19:22 AT: im not sure if she would set up a handle 21:19:30 AT: the game might urge her to just to contact you 21:19:47 AT: but your sprite seems to be pretty much just your land and title 21:20:02 AT: they'll help you find out what you need 21:20:21 GG: Well. If. I. Can. Use. My. Powers. On. Myself. Again. It. Will. Be. Of. Great. Help. 21:20:34 AT: why? 21:22:11 GG: Because. It. Feels. My. Anger. With. These. Twinks. Is. Never. Subsiding.... Especially. With. Scarlet.... 21:22:33 GG: And. Libby. Explained. My. Power. Is. To. Destroy. Rage. And. Passion.... 21:24:17 AT: mmm 21:24:46 AT: i think talking to your sprite will give more insight because i dont think doing that will be going about it the right way 21:24:48 AT: and id really 21:24:53 AT: like us to stop relying on libby for everything 21:24:56 AT: shes not our lusus 21:25:02 AT: but 21:25:19 AT: i do think you should try understanding your anger and passions instead of throwing them away 21:25:35 AT: understand what they are, why you feel that way and then practice keeping them in check 21:26:02 GG: And. If. I. Understand. Something. That. I. Do. Not. Like? 21:26:30 GG: Nevermind. About. That.... 21:26:35 AT: i dont think any of us like anger 21:40:39 GG: It. Is. Not. Just. That. I. Am. Worried. About.... Something. Libby. Had.... No.... I. Really. Do. Not. Want. To. Think. On. That.... 22:04:21 AT: ... did she tell you about scarlet and the black quadrant? 22:04:31 GG: .... 22:04:50 GG: I. Will. Not. Let. That. Happen.... Scarlet. Deserves. Death.... Pain. And. Death.... 22:05:15 GG: Did. Miss. Libby. Tell. You. This? 22:05:27 AT: yes 22:05:34 AT: she also mentioned that if that happened shed kill scarlet 22:05:53 GG: She. Should. Not. Need. To. 22:05:54 AT: but i dont think she understands respecting a matesprits quadrants even if you dont like them 22:06:00 AT: but if theyre dangerous yea i guess 22:06:17 AT: if anything ill force you two into the ashen quad 22:07:34 GG: With. The. Way. She. Keeps. Using. Mr. Aesona. To. Try. To. Hurt. You. I. Really. Do. Not. Wish. To. Ever. Think. About. Falling. Black. For. Her.... 22:08:20 AT: mm yea that is something 22:08:28 AT: but well let me put it this way 22:08:31 AT: even if you do fall for her 22:08:36 AT: you have the choice of acting on it 22:08:36 AT: or not 22:08:44 AT: if thats your preference 22:10:50 GG: Considering. Acting. On. It. Would. Involve. Confrontation. And. Not. Acting. On. It. Would. Still. Likely. Involve. Confrontation.... This. Is. Still. Not. An. Easy. Thing. To. Think. About. 22:11:26 GG: Assuming. That. Is. Even. The. Case. To. Begin. With.... 22:12:11 AT: yea she pretty much has a plan for both me and nyarla to go black for her 22:12:11 GG: Though. I. Had. Thoughts. Of. Doubting. Feeling. Flush. For. Libby. Before. As. Well. Before. It. Happened. 22:12:14 AT: i am ignoring it 22:12:28 GG: .... 22:12:39 AT: dont let other people influence your feelings just because they say something doesnt mean you feel it 22:13:08 GG: This. Is. True.... 22:14:32 AT: :) 22:14:38 AT: and acting on a feeling or not is a personal choice 22:14:55 AT: whether because youre looking out for someone 22:15:13 AT: or you really dont want to date that person because of outside issues 22:16:53 GG: I. Am. Glad. You. And. I. Are. Moirails.... Your. Wisdom. On. This. Helps.... 22:17:18 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Could. Have. Handled. This. On. My. Own. 22:17:45 AT: ... id be here for you even if we werent serios :) 22:17:51 AT: hehe i imagine youd be pretty confused 22:18:06 GG: Indeed. I. Likely. Would. Be. 22:18:22 GG: Thank. You. Miss. Aaisha. 22:20:04 GG: I. Still. Do. Need. To. Find. A. Way. To. Understand. My. Prince. Of. Rage. Power.... I. Hope. My. Sprite. Will. Find. My. Husktop. For. That.... Though. I. Think. My. Feelings. Of. Anger. Have. Already. Lessened.... 22:20:24 AT: youre very welcome serios :) 22:20:38 AT: and controlled anger can be a very dangerous thing never forget that 22:21:09 GG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind.... For. Now. Good. Luck. With. The. Team. You. Will. Be. Placed. On.... 22:21:43 GG: Miss. Libby. Will. Help. Mr. Moirai'S.... Situation. 22:22:49 AT: oh good! i still have one of his arms 22:22:52 AT: um i may 22:22:54 AT: or may not have 22:22:59 AT: ... tasted 22:22:59 AT: it 22:23:35 GG: ....I. Will. Not. Judge. On. That.... Though. You. Should. At. Least. Cook. Meat. Before. Doing. So.... 22:23:42 GG: It. Is. Quite. Unsanitary. 22:23:55 AT: fire does not work under water 22:24:11 GG: True. 22:25:03 GG: You. Never. Used. Under. Water. Heat. Vents. Though? 22:25:16 AT: mmmm i think i did when i was more stuck up but 22:25:20 AT: not really no 22:25:57 GG: In. Any. Case. Do. Not. Taste. More. Of. Mr. Moirai'S. Arm.... Miss. Fenrix. Might. Be. Able. To. Use. Her. Powers. To. Fix. That. Though. At. A. Cost. 22:26:24 AT: mmmmmmm okay 22:26:34 AT: ill go raid nyarlas hive or something 22:26:45 GG: Oh. So. You. Do. Not. Have. The. Arm. Still. 22:27:19 GG: Wait. I. Forgot. You. Would. Still. Be. At. Mr. Aesona'S. Hive. 22:27:54 AT: yes the arm was left here 22:29:00 GG: In. That. Case. It. Would. Be. Wise. To. Retrieve. The. Arm. So. That. Should. You. And. Miss. Fenrix. Meet. Up. She. Can. Fix. At. Least. One. Of. Mr. Moirai'S. Arms. Back. To. Their. Original. State. 22:29:23 AT: yea okay ill put it in my sylladex 22:29:24 AT: and 22:29:26 AT: try to 22:29:28 AT: i g n o r e 22:29:29 AT: it 22:30:00 GG: Please. Do. Miss. Aaisha.... It. Is. Quite. Unhygenic. To. Eat. It. Like. That. 22:30:29 AT: mmmmmmmm 22:30:37 AT: i g u e s s 22:31:17 GG: Also. The. More. Damage. That. Is. Done. To. It. The. More. Miss. Fenrix. May. Need. To. Steal. From. Another. To. Fix. The. Arm. 22:31:29 AT: oh yea 22:31:33 AT: i guess thats true too 22:31:36 AT: well damn 22:33:20 GG: In. Any. Case. Until. Mr. Milo. Achieves. His. Second. Prototyping. I. Suppose. I. Should. Help. Out. Mr. Aesona. And. Madame. Cenero. On. Their. Frog. Hunt. 22:34:21 AT: uh yea good luck 22:34:27 AT: nyarla might be a little distraacted for a bit but 22:35:32 GG: But? 22:36:59 AT: oh well the but is just 22:37:04 AT: hell probably be helping you guys anyways 22:38:25 GG: Yes. I. Would. Imagine. So. 22:39:14 GG: Aside. From. Scarlet. Using. Vigil. To.... Enforce. Her. Will.... Was. There. Any. Doubt. That. Mr. Aesona. Would. Be. Helping. Us? 22:39:53 AT: no 22:40:25 GG: Then. I. Will. Trust. Him. As. I. Have.... Even. If. He. Can. Be. Indirect. 22:40:46 AT: if you ask him to be direct im sure hell comply? 22:41:46 GG: I. Think. He. Will. Still. Decide. When. He. Wishes. To. Be. Indirect.... Though. I. Have. Come. To. Understand. That. Of. Some. Individuals.... 22:44:21 AT: yea theres usually a reason people are indirect 22:44:27 AT: like when i told him my dreamself was dead 22:45:41 GG: Yes.... The. Possibility. Of. A. Worse. Situation. Happening. As. A. Result. Of. Being. Direct.... Yet. Another. Thing. I. Am. Starting. To. Learn. Can. Happen. With. Directness.... 22:46:09 AT: yes 22:46:16 AT: vigil it is best to be direct with 22:46:33 GG: Yet. Again. Not. Unlike. Myself.... 22:48:09 AT: yea 22:48:44 GG: In. Another. Life. I. Think. I. Could. Have. Admired. Him.... 22:50:12 GG: As. It. Stands. Though.... 22:50:38 AT: i think he could still be someone to admire 22:50:47 AT: nyarla is off balance right now we all are 22:51:58 GG: In. Other. Words. We. Need. Time. To. Find. Our. Balance. Again. To. Stand. Firm. 22:52:07 GG: And. We. Need. To. Help. Each. Other. In. This. Regards. 22:53:27 AT: yes 22:54:55 GG: I. Will. Help. Him. Stand. As. He. Should.... If. Only. So. He. Can. Stand. With. You. If. Not. To. Stand. For. Himself. 23:07:26 AT: :) thank you serios 23:07:37 AT: try to be patient with him? 23:07:44 GG: I. Will. Try. 23:08:42 GG: I. Feel. I. May. Not. Always. Succeed. But. I. Will. Try. 23:09:02 AT: we can always learn 23:09:06 GG: Indeed. 23:09:13 AT: ive gotten a lot better!! so 23:09:31 GG: I. Need. To. Get. Better. In. Return. 23:10:00 AT: yes :) im always here for chatting if you need it! 23:10:25 GG: Thank. You.... And. I. Will. Always. Be. There. For. You. As. Well. 23:10:53 AT: thank you serios! 23:11:24 GG: I. Should. Head. Out. To. Aid. In. The. Great. Frog. Hunt. 23:12:05 AT: sounds like thatll be fun 23:12:10 AT: never seen a frog but 23:13:20 GG: I. Would. Be. More. Interested. In. Seeing. The. Other. Inhabitants. Of. This. Land.... And. Mr. Aesona. Has. Made. Claims. Of. This. Being. "Fun."... I. Do. Hope. This. Is. Our. Correct. Choice. Of. Action. And. Not. A. Waste. Of. Time. 23:14:38 AT: well if libby said it was 23:14:41 AT: ... 23:14:48 AT: yea i really hope he second prototypes that sprite soon 23:16:17 GG: ....I. See. That. Libby. Had. Said. Something.... But. You. Are. Perhaps. Right.... As. Much. As. I. Am. Flush. For. Her. We. Can. Not. Just. Keep. Using. Her. For. Our. Progress. 23:16:33 AT: no 23:16:42 AT: she is not our lusus and we need to walk on our own 23:17:32 GG: Then. Off. We. All. Must. Go.... Right. Now. Standing.... And. Soon. To. Walking.... And. Perhaps. To. Run. 23:18:00 GG: <> 23:18:50 AT: <> 23:18:53 AT: hopefully soon 23:18:59 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:18 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha